


Harry Potter and the Heir of Merlin

by ByThePhoenix



Series: Heirs Of Merlin [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All the pairings start way later in the series, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, F/F, F/M, Future pairings to come, Gen, I mean way later, M/M, Modern Era, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByThePhoenix/pseuds/ByThePhoenix
Summary: Eon Myrridian comes from the most powerful wizarding family in Britain, a family that is direct descendants of Merlin himself. She and her family wish to keep the peace between the nonmagical and magical world. Hated by other pureblood families has not stopped the Myrridian family from doing good. Now it's time for Eon to show the British wizarding world a thing or two. But for now, she has to survive a year as a student teacher before becoming an actual teacher. Don't mention having to keep the golden trio alive and out of trouble. What's the worst that could happen?(Sorry not that good at summaries so hopefully it doesn't sound bad)





	

In the wizarding world, it was s common knowledge that the Black family controls most of the pureblood families due to most pure blood families stemming from the Blacks, but there is a family that even the Blacks respectfully fear. A family that descends from the greatest magical bloodline in all of England, the descendants of Merlin himself. This family is called the Myrridan family, a family that also has ties to the Hogwarts founders themselves. When the Myrridian name is mentioned, it is spoken of with respect and fear. Some purebloods dare to call them blood traitors for their protection of muggles but they dare not say it to a Myrridians face for fear of death or worse, the destruction of they're house. The Myrridians are powerful but followed a code, a code originally created by Merlin the first of the Myrridian line. Other purebloods like the Blacks fear them due to the vast control the Myrridians have over the British wizarding world. They even have power in Gringotts bank. Over the years the Myrridian family continued to expand, the main house staying pure blood due to old traditions still not completely abolished. There are branches of the family who have not completely followed the tradition of marrying pure blood but still remain equal among the family. The family was used to the occasional rumor but they have never once been humiliated, not even when the Matriarch of the main family Nanadia Myrridian bore a squib daughter.

Nanadia Serpentia Myrridian loved all thirteen of her children and so did her husband Vladimir Nikolai Myrridian. They're oldest Devonus who had graduated before his other siblings was a bright and talented wizard who taught his sister everything he knew about magic even though she was a squib. Basilica was a loving child and despite her lack of the gift of magic, she learned what she could of the magical world. Even though she was respected and treated well by the family it did not stop her from realizing she was not like her family. At a young age, she learned she was seen as a stain on her family line by other purebloods and the other families made sure she knew it. It got in young Basilica's head that if she bore a pure blood child she would be respected among the other families. Not wishing to let their daughter spiral even more into her depression they allowed her to seek out a pure blooded husband that would take a squib for a wife. Members of the family did not mind squibs, actually, they believed squibs should not be treated poorly just for not being able to use magic. But other families did not think the same so finding a husband among the purebloods was quite difficult. That was until at a party hosted by her family did young Basilica met a young man by the name of Stilio Selwyn. They met when Stilio asked young Basilica to dance which no one had ever asked. The two began to spend time together during the holidays when young Stilio wasn't at Hogwarts. They began a friendship that seemed to make Nanadia happy because her daughter was always smiling. Devonus and Stilio didn't get along mostly due to Devonus feeling like they're was something off about the relationship. So when they're friendship eventually blossomed into a romance Devonus did not approve but would not stand in his sister's way of love.

It was two years after Stilio had graduated when he asked Basilica for her hand in marriage and she had quickly said yes, her wish had finally come true and in her mind, she had made her family proud. The first year into they're marriage they had a daughter, her name Eonia Umbra Myrridian. Eon grew up loved by her family, especially her mother. Her father seemed to take less interest in his daughter but Basilica always made the excuse that he was busy with his work at the Ministry of Magic. With seven uncles and five aunts, it was hard for young Eonia to not learn about the wonders of the wizarding world. As the years went by her parent's marriage seemed to become more strained as she had yet to show any signs of magical talent. Her mother began to worry that young Eonia was a squib like herself. Basilica had nothing against squibs or being one as she was one herself but she did not want her daughter to go through the same things she had to. It was on Eonia's eleventh birthday the year she was meant to go to Hogwarts when it was learned she still could not perform any magic. That was when her father left and it was revealed that he had only married Basilica for her pure blood ties and her family name. Basilica was heartbroken to find out the man she had loved so much had never loved her at all and had never loved their daughter. As the years went by young Eonia watched her mother spiral into depression and become ill. It is hard for any child to watch a parent slowly die. At the age of thirteen her mother had passed away, she had given up the will to live; as there is no cure for a broken heart, Basilica died from a heart so shattered by the betrayal and lies of her husband. A strong hatred of her father began the day of her mother's passing, blaming him for killing her mother.

At the age of fourteen, she would come to know more loss as she witnessed the death of her grandfather by the hands of a death eater. Her grandfather had sacrificed himself to protect her from a death eater by shielding her from the killing curse. Thankfully young Eonia had a family that loved her and would help her get through her grief. Like her mother, she was taught about the magical world around her and she attended a private school in the muggle world under the watchful eyes of her grandmother. It was the age of eighteen just having graduated high school when young Eonia was in an accident. The bus she and her friends were on had been slammed into by a transport truck. It was a miracle she and her friend had survived. No one knew how they had survived. They had been in the middle of the bus where the truck had slammed into. Eonia knew how they had survived and it surprised her. She had seen the truck coming at them, she had begun to scream at the bus driver just as the truck hit and she had remembered putting her hands in front of her as anyone would do. She had not expected the barrier that had surrounded her and her friends. She at first thought maybe there was a witch or wizard on the bus but she was again surprised to learn that it had been her doing all along after she had made a flower pot shatter in frustration when being questioned about the crash. No one could seem to explain how a squib could gain magic, but in truth, she had never been a squib at all. From what they could find from a book in the old family library in the basement that there are very rare cases of a witch or wizards magic laying dormant for reasons still unexplained. Many families would say it was a blessing but the Myrridian family did not know what to say due to not wanting to upset the young girl. At first, Eonia had been furious and began blaming herself for her mother's death. Stating that if her magic had manifested sooner her mother would be still alive. Then she realized her father had still never loved her mother and being able to use magic would never have changed that fact. Her first question to her family was if they could teach her magic. She had luckily already studied her whole life about magic and the different topics usually discussed in the wizarding school, it was the physical practice of magic she had never done. So Nana hired the best teachers she could find to teach her granddaughter.

Like her mother before her, Eonia was a very fast learner and excelled at almost everything except anything that had to do with mathematics because the dear child hated it. It did not surprise Nana when her granddaughter said she wanted to teach at Hogwarts. She was quite amused because someone like Eonia who had been raised in both the magical and muggle world would be a great benefit to the children of Hogwarts. It was bout time the British wizarding world stop being so medieval and who better to teach them then a Myrridian. It sounds a bit narcissistic but the Myrridians have prided themselves in helping ease the tension and hatred towards muggles. In her seven hundred years, Nana had witnessed horrible things when magic was used as a tool to destroy muggles. She still remembers the crimes of Gellert Grindelwald during the Second World War as he aided the Nazi’s in their terrible crimes. There had been many wizards who had joined just to kill muggles. Her husband Vladimir had fought against Grindelwald and the Nazis and lost his brother Viktor in the process; she could still remember when he had come back after the defeat of the nazis. Grindelwald had only been found and imprisoned by one Albus Dumbledore a year later but the horrible acts that occurred during the war were something Nana did not want to see again. So wishing for a world of peace in the magical and nonmagical world was something she took in pride in. She knew her granddaughter would teach these views to her students. She knew her granddaughter would make the family name proud but most of all, her granddaughter would be happy and that was all that mattered. But enough about that, it is time for the real story to begin. A story of Eonia Umbra Myrridian and the effect she would have on the wizarding world as we know it and also it is the story of the impact she has on one very special orphan boy.

* * *

 

To say young Eonia or Eon as she prefers was happy was the understatement of the year. The witch had spent most of the night reading the stars and packing for Hogwarts. She had been getting her luggage and she had received so many letters from her aunts and uncles about how proud they were that she was going off to teach at their old school. She was most curious of what house she would be put in charge off. Nana had mentioned that even though she may have never gone to Hogwarts that they would still sort her so to see which house she would be best to represent as a teacher. She was curious if she would be a Slytherin like Nana and her uncle Devon or maybe Gryffindors like her uncle Anastasius and aunt Anastasia. Maybe even a Ravenclaw like her uncle Marius or maybe even a Hufflepuff like her aunt Artemis. In a way it didn't really matter, she was just happy she was going to teach. Well, technically she would be a student teacher until next year. The ministry was making her take a year as a student teacher before they would allow her to teach. It was like a trial run or something but she knew they didn't want her to teach due to her opinions on the world. So she was pro-werewolf rights and better rights for house elves. That just made her a decent person but unfortunately, the ministry still thought muggle technology was complex, it was like living in the dark ages.

She had just finished packing when she heard her grandmother calling her name. Probably come to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Nana had already come to check on her four times this morning. Even uncle Devonus had come to check on her, reminding her to pick up her books at Flourish and Blotts. She had been so excited the night before she had barely slept. She was so nervous, what if her students didn't like her? What if the teachers didn't like her? Eon was an exceptionally good witch and knew almost any spell by heart but her social skills weren't the best. She's was a bit of an introvert and had social anxiety. She had always preferred the company of the family pets, especially her wolf Grim. Luckily it had been approved to bring Grim with her because he was technically her familiar but some people felt unsafe around a wolf even if he was actually quite good around children. Once she was done packing pulled her trunk out of her room and with a flick of her wand they began floating behind her as she descended down the spiral staircase to the main floor. Her bedroom was located the old astronomy tower. It used to be used by her aunt Artemis before she had moved to Greece to study the Greek constellations for her new book 'Star Reading: Greek Edition' which is where she met her fiancé.

When she got to the first floor her grandmother was waiting for her. Nana Myrridian was middle aged looking witch with ebony hair with silver at the tips. Her hawk-like gaze was her most noticeable feature. Her gaze was so piercing it could kill a basilisk if looks could kill. No one dared argue with Nana when she turned that gaze on you. Besides that, she was a slim little woman about five foot six and was the poster woman for loving grandmothers everywhere except when she was mad. At the moment Nana was waiting by the door tapping her foot, her hawk like gaze on Eon. Oh by the stars that were never a good sign.

"There you are my dear, I called you ten minutes ago what took you so long," inquired Nana her piercing gaze finally faltering. She could never stay mad at her granddaughter. "You should go say goodbye to that serpent of yours before you leave, she is going to miss you dearly,"  
Eon shook her head at her grandmother before smiling. "I already have, she was a bit upset but because it'll be the first time I'll be away from her for more than a couple hours. But she's content knowing you'll be here to keep her company and aunt Artemis will be staying while she's writing her book," said Eon as she put on her shoes.  
"If I can take care of thirteen children, I think I can take care oh that bloody snake," Nana smiled proudly at Eon.  
"You know she's technically not a snake, they don't get as big as her, not even the Albanian ones," said Eon as she looked through her bag to make sure she had her vault key which she found securely hooked to her house keys. "Well I better get going, I have to stop and see Mr. Borgin and give him your note before I do some shopping around the other alleys. Uncle Devon warned me that dreaded Lockhart fellow is going to be at Flourish and Blotts. If only people knew the truth about that horrid man," rambled Eon before kissing her grandmother on the cheek goodbye.  
"That is not your story to tell my dear, sometimes one's story unfolds when it is time, now remember I want you to write me if anything odd happens. After what happened last year at Hogwarts I want you on guard in case HE is truly coming back. Now best be off dear or you will be late," Nana smiled at Eon before she shooed her out the door but not before wishing her luck one more time.

* * *

 

Once she arrived at the Leaky Cauldron she was greeted by Tom the barman and a few friends of the family and a couple random witches and wizards which weren't anything new. Being a Myrridian had that affect on people. Once she got through the stone wall she was greeted with the site of Diagonal Alley. A marvelous place like most of the wizarding world. She checked her watched and noticed she was still good on time before she made her way down Knockturn Alley. Knockturn Alley had the reputation for being more dark magic oriented which wasn't a lie, there were a number of people in Knockturn that couldn't be trusted but they knew better than to bother her. The only one that ever stopped to talk to her was old man Borgin and Mr. Olivanders nephew who had started working at Borgin and Burke at the request of Nana and Mr. Olivanders after Eon had found her wand in the store. It was a very rare type of wand. Made with Yew and unicorn horn with a thestral tail hair as the core. The unicorn horn was shaped into a serpent with the body and tail wrapping around the yew wood. Mr. Olivanders had been very surprised because he could not recall ever selling this want to anyone. There were, of course, other wand makers but not as good as the Olivanders family or Mykew Gregorovitch who were both legendary for their work. It had chosen her, though, which all wands do, so it was right for her as she was right for it.

As per usual as she entered Borgin and Burke it was as gloomy and dusty as ever; you think It was abandoned by the state of it sometimes but Mr. Borgin insisted it gives it a darker look this way. She spotted Mr. Borgin in his usual spot at the counter and as usual, he was going through his records. The client record book was this giant book that looked millennia's old. He must be checking it before he sends it off to Nana for inspection which she did every month especially with the rise in raids from the misuse of muggle artifacts office since Nana had sent them a letter about a bunch of enchanted muggle items that were in the store. Nana always gave them the items but never the names of the client who sold them to Mr. Borgin, and every month like clockwork He would go through the client records book before sending it to Nana. The Myrridian family own half of Borgin and Burke, they owned the Burke side after it was left to Nana after his strange disappearance that Mr. Borgin refuses to talk about. To most Mr. Borgin comes off a cold and rude man that panders to the whims of the rich pureblooded families. Nana says it works in our favor that he acts that way towards the customers especially the purebloods because it allows him to buy items that end up confiscated by Nana and sent to the Ministry and the Ministry never questions it. Mr. Borgin is actually a very kind man when he wants to be, but only when he feels needed; he has a reputation to uphold in Knockturn Alley after all. Eon was one of the few he was kind to. He had been there when her grandfather had died at the hands of a death eater.

Eon wondered the shop as she did every time she visited and as usual Mr. Borgin pretended not to notice as she poked and prodded at things. After she was done looking around she went up to the counter to greet old Mr. Borgin who looked happy to see her as usual.

"Well if it ain't little Eon, I heard ye would be teachin at Hogwarts this year," said Mr. Borgin as he closed the client log book and put it beneath the counter. "You should see owe many people ave come in with enchanted muggle items the last couple of day, they got things to hides they do. Just yesterday Mrs. Zabini came in with some items she brought in, gave me a note to add to the logs for your Gran. Terrifying woman she is, seven husbands mysteriously dying like that but she and your Gran are good friends and always brings me good business,"  
Eon smiled at the elderly wizard as he spoke. He was always eager to gossip with her or her Grandmother about the customers that came in. "I actually have a note from Nana, it mentions certain families she wants to be immediately notified if they sell anything peculiar especially the Malfoys,"  
"I have to go bring the log book to her today anyway and me sources say a certain Lucius Malfoy is coming to bring some items he does not want the Ministry teh know about. Funny those pureblood families think I am so loyal to them, but the only family I will ever going teh be loyal to is yeh family," explained Mr. Borgin as he looked over Nana's note. "Besides it was yer Gran who introduced me to my lovely Anita, rest her soul. Nevah thought I would marry a muggle but she loved me so dearly before she passed,"  
Eon smiled at the old wizard as he got caught up in reminiscing about his wife. She had passed away about five years ago and she knew Mr. Borgin loved talking about her. "Well I best be going, I still have to go to Gringotts before I can go get all my supplies for this year. Try to stay out of trouble Mr. Borgin,"  
"I will do no such thing, I ave a reputation to uphold around ere. Good day Miss Eon," said Mr. Borgin as he waved the young witch off.

She only had one more stop before she had to go to Gringotts. She had to tell old lady Zelda that Nana was still expecting her for tea today. Zelda was another of Nana's informants in Knockturn Alley and also one of Nana's dearest friends as well. It took her about five minutes to get in and out of Miss Zelda's shop. As she was about to turn up the street that led to Diagon Alley she heard a commotion from behind her and to her disgust some nasty looking group of witches and wizards were harassing a young boy who looked very much distressed as they cornered him. She hated people like that, picking on some poor kid who probably took a wrong turn and ended up in a place like this.

Before they could drag the poor boy away she whipped out her wand and hollered down at them. "Hey what do you think you're doing down there,"  
"Oh we was just showing this young man around," said a nasty looking witch.  
"Drag him off to do no good is more like it. I think it's best I take him back to Diagon Alley, any you got a problem with that," Eon pointed her wand at the witch that had ahold of the boy. The poor boy looked a bit nerves, which she couldn't blame him.  
"Of course not Miss Myrridian, don't want your Gran mad at us," croaked a grimy looking wizard.  
"You best hope she doesn't come for her annual inspection unannounced or you lot will be in trouble," I was almost seething as I pulled the boy from the witches hold. I liked being in Knockturn Alley but it was witches and wizard like this that gave it a bad reputation. "Come along dear, let's get you somewhere safer,"  
As they made their way towards the end of Knockturn Alley the young boy suddenly spoke. "Thank you for helping me back there,"  
"Of course, it's not the first time I have had to save a poor student lost in Knockturn, it's not a place for young ones like yourself. If you don't mind me asking what were you doing down there,"  
"I used Floo powder for the first time today and it didn't go so well," said the young boy.  
"Ah, that explains the soot. I remember my first time using Floo, I ended up in someone's living room. I had never been so embarrassed in my life," laughed Eon, her story making the young boy smile as well.  
As they continued to walk, Eon noticed a troubled look come across the young boy's face. She let it be before he decided to speak. "Why were those people afraid of you miss…"  
"Eonia, Eonia Umbra Myrridian at your service, but Eon for short. It's nice to meet you and those people were technically afraid of my Grandmother and our family. The Myrridian family control a vast amount of the British wizarding world. The Minister doesn't exactly like my family but we keep the peace between everyone best we can," explained Eon as she navigated through the sea of people before she stopped abruptly. "Oh by the stars above I just realized I never got your name. How dreadful of me,"  
"Oh I'm Harry, Harry Potter," the young wizard outstretched his hand which Eon immoderately took, shaking it vigorously.  
"I never knew I would get to meet the famed Harry Potter, it's a pleasure," said Eon before she began pulling Harry through the throng of people till they were in front of Gringotts. "Sorry, I don't like crowds much. I'm a bit claustrophobic sometimes,"  
Before she could say anything else, a redheaded boy ran up to Harry panting a bit. "Harry there you are, mum was so worried we lost you. Who's this then?"  
"Merlin's beard is that Eonia Myrridian," came the voice of none other than Arthur Weasley. The two had met through her uncle Nikolai who had just recently transferred to the Misuse of Muggle artifacts office.  
"Hello, Arthur and this must be Molly and your children. I was just escorting Mr. Potter out of Knockturn Alley. Are you going to Gringotts to?" Inquired Eon, smiling back the Weasley family.  
"Indeed we are," said Molly Weasley as she pulled the children inside the bank. Eon followed after talking to Arthur on the way.

The bank, as usual, was busy but more so than usual due to it being the start of the school year and everyone needed to get their shopping done. It wasn't unusual for some people to do they're back to school shopping the same day the train left for Hogwarts. It was still early, it was around seven in the morning but the train left at exactly eleven so everyone was trying to do as much shopping as they could in three and a half hours. The last half hour was usually used to get to Kings Cross station so not to miss the train. They had to wait to get to the front desk were the head goblin sat. Due to her families vaults being of the highest security vaults, she had to go through the head goblin to get to her vault. Arthur and three older Weasley boys had split off earlier saying they would meet them at Flourish and Blotts. Molly said it would save more time if they all went to their vaults at the same time. The second youngest boy, Ron had mumbled about his mother wanting to see if the rumors were true about the Myrridians having dragons in their vaults. Once she saw the head goblin finally, Eon led Harry and the remaining Weasley's to the vault cart. Harry's vault was first and to no one's surprise his vault was filled with money which made sense being of the Potter line and they were one of the sacred twenty-eight pureblood families before being killed off by you know who, a great tragedy of course. The Weasley vault was next and to Eon's surprise, it didn't hold much. Mrs. Weasley almost looked embarrassed as she quickly scooped up the money inside and got back on the cart. So it was true what her uncle Nikolai had said about the Misuse of Muggle artifacts office being underpaid. That would have to be rectified but it would have to wait till she had gotten to Hogwarts because they had a schedule to keep if they didn't want to miss the train.

It was the Myrridian vault next, everyone but the goblin and Eon had been surprised when the had gone to the farthest depths of Gringotts were Eon's family vaults were kept. Eon felt a bit embarrassed when she opened her vault. There were mounds of treasure, more than a lot of families. She had seen how little the Weasley's had and she felt bad for how much her family had yet some had so little. She felt bad she never had to know many hardships or not having to worry about trying to make ends meet or having to buy second-hand things so your family could have what they needed. None of them said anything except Ron who had gasped in shock as he saw Tilly the wyrm lifted her head out of under a mountain of galleons. She had given a soft growl when she saw Eon and demanded a pet before they left. Eon had managed to hold a giggle as she hears the kids talk enthusiastically about Tilly the wyrm. Not many people were permitted to own dragon, drakes, wyrms, amphitheres, and other giant reptiles that come from the magical reptile families but since they lived in Gringotts or one of the magical reptile reserves it was permitted. There is actually a large different between the types of magical reptiles but that's for another time. That's when the children began to ask all sorts of questions of Eon which she tried her best to answer. Mrs. Weasley smiled and shook her head whether the children asked a question.

Once they finally arrived at Flourish and Blotts Eon was quite surprised at the fullness of the shop. She could not even fathom how people could buy into Lockhart's lies. But it wasn’t like anyone would believe her because she technically had no proof but Nana did and she rather see things unravel in due time. It was almost scary sometimes how Nana knew things, but being a seven hundred years old witch one tended to know things, especially about people. There was a reason some people feared her and if someone has a reason to fear Nana it means there is something that they want to hide or they have done something they don’t want anyone especially the Myrridian family. Lockhart will get his in the end but it won’t be Eon’s doing, unfortunately. For now, she would just have to focus teaching and making sure to watch for anything unusual.

Lost in her thoughts Eon didn’t notice a young witch run up to the group. She finally noticed when she heard someone cast a spell. Oculus Reparo, a spell she knew very well. Her Aunt Magdalena would use it every time her glasses broke and being a Magizoologist they constantly got broke when she was dealing with magical creatures. Also Uncle Grigori the family alchemist seemed to always break them whenever one of his experiments went wrong. She couldn’ wait to teach magic the students at Hogwarts. Eon continues her musing until the young witch came up to her with a wide smile and an excited look in her eyes.

“I know you, I saw your picture in the Daily Profit last year. Your Eonia Umbra Myrridian, I’ve read all about your family. I’m Hermione Granger. Your story is remarkable, you only discovered you were a witch at eighteen and your descendants of Merlin one of the greatest wizards ever. Is it true your Grandmother is seven hundred years old? Is your father really a Death Eater?” Asked the young witch as she spoke frantically. It was the young girl's last question that hit her hard. The one blemish in her life, the fact that her father was one of Voldemort’s Death Eaters. The man that betrayed her mother, the man that killed her mother.  
“Whats a Death Eater?” Asked Harry, an inquisitive look crossing his face.  
“It's nothing,” He would have to be told eventually but Eon wasn’t about to ruin such a good day. It also wasn’t his friend's fault, how would she know it was a touchy subject to talk about. She was just a young girl, she didn’t know any better.  
“Enough of that, come come we have to get your books and if we are lucky Lockhart will sign them,” Said Mrs. Weasley as she ushered the children into the shop with Eon following behind them.

Maneuvering through the thick crowd wasn’t very easy but once Eon got to the back to get a better view of Lockhart. He was smiling at the group of people that had gathered around the oak desk he was sitting at. To think that man was chosen over her aunt Aleksandra for Witch’s Weekly most charming smile was absolutely mind boggling. Vampires complemented her aunt Aleksandra’s smile and that means something, especially since vampires were known for having the most pearly white teeth in the known world. But aunt Aleksandra never minded it, she always said it was best not to dwell on meaningless things, especially petty competitions. So caught up in her thoughts when she was suddenly pulled forward. Eon immediately pulled back and found she had been pulled along with Harry by the photographer from the Daily Prophet who had been taking pictures of Lockhart only moments ago.

“When young Harry Potter stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography - which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge,” The crowd applauded much to Eon’s disgust. “ He had no idea. Also to have the lovely Eonia Myrridian here is even more of a delight,”  
“I think I am going to gag,” Mumbled Eon as she grabbed a hold of Lockhart's wondering hand. She could hear the faintest whimper as she squeezed his hand tightly threatening to crush the bones as a warning if he dared tried to try again.  
“Come come Miss Myrridian, we don’t want a scene do we,” Whispered Lockhart who had managed to almost crush poor Harry in between them.  
“If you don’t move your hand I’ll snap it like a twig you prat,” Hissed Eon her voice still too low for anyone to see and a forced smile still upon her face.  
“Ah well It was a delight to see you before we arrive at the school, it will be an honor to teach alongside such marvelous witch as yourself,” It was a wonder how any woman or man could stomach his narcissistic personality. It was ghastly, to say the least.  
“Well, I won’t be teaching that much since I’m just an assistant teacher until next year. So my job is to observe everything taught in the classes.....every....little....detail,” She knew her words had affected him when she saw a flicker of fear cross his face before it was replaced with his usually smiling face. Oh, how she despised that smile. “See you at school Gilderoy,”

The crowd around them clapped and cheered as Lockhart handed Harry his entire works completely unaware that not even a moment ago Eon had been close to breaking Lockhart's hand. Harry almost doubled over from the weight of the books before Mrs. Weasley plucked them from his hands with ease. Harry muttered something about how Ginny could have them and that he would buy his own. Mrs. Weasley didn’t seem to pay attention, she seemed more focused on getting the books signed while the kids wandered around the shop. Eon decided to go to the front of the shop where it was currently less crowded than the back of the shop where Lockhart was still located. She picked up a couple books she needed, a couple she didn’t and quickly paid for them and dropped them into her satchel. A voice brought her attention back to the children and noticed a blond boy sneering at Harry. There was something about him that seemed familiar about him.

“Bet you loved that, didn’t you, Potter,” The sneer was quickly replaced by an arrogant smirk as he stepped closer to Harry. Ginny stepped forward defensively not caring that this blond boy was much taller than her. ”Famous Harry Potter can‘t even go into a bookshop without making the front page,”  
“Leave him alone, he didn’t want all that,” Said Ginny. This was the first time Eon had heard the young girl speak since she had met her. There was a glare set on her freckled face if looks could kill.  
“Potter you’ve got yourself a girlfriend,” Drawled the boy his sneer returning to his face. Ginny went scarlet, Ron and Hermione fought their way over, both clutching a stack of Lockhart's books. As Eon quickly made her way to the children a very familiar person pulled the blond boy back a bit. She knew that long white blond hair anywhere.  
“Hello Lucius, fancy meeting you here,” Said Eon a brow raised at the older wizard. “I Presume this is your son,”  
“Ah, Lady Myrridian what a pleasure. Yes, this is my son Draco, Draco this is Eonia Myrridian,” As usual Lucius was cold and calculated as he spoke, picking his words carefully. “Ah and if it isn’t the Weasley brood,”  
“Lucius don’t you have more important things to do then pick on small children,” Said Eon watching as Lucius’ composure begin to crumble. She had a way of unnerving him and she took joy in it.  
“Well,well, well if it isn’t Arthur Weasley,” Said Lucius quickly averting his eyes from Eon’s piercing gaze.  
“Lucius,” Said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.  
“Busy time at the ministry, I hear. All those raids....I hope they are paying you overtime,” He reached into Ginny’s cauldron as he spoke and lifted an old and battered copy of A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration. “Apparently not. What's the point of being a disgrace the name of wizards if they don’t pay you enough for it,”  
“Apparently you have a completely different view on what disgraces the name of wizards and witches everywhere Lucius,” Eon’s tone was cold as she spoke. Before she lowered it to a hushed whisper that only Lucius could hear. “Funny that you of all people would make a remark like that especially with the things you have done to disgrace wizards and all of the magical world,”  
“Clearly you care for muggles more than your own kind,” Remarked Lucius his gaze once again leaving mine and falling on the couple that had walked in with Hermione, most likely her parents and muggles by the astounded looks on they’re faces. “The company you keep, Weasley....and I thought your family couldn’t sink any lower,”

Before she could react there was a thud of metal as the small cauldron Ginny had been holding moments ago went flying as Arthur had thrown Lucius into a nearby bookcase. Books toppled down on Lucius’ head which Eon would have laughed at if she didn’t have to throw herself between the two wizards. Between the twins yelling encouragements and Molly yelling for Arthur to stop, Eon didn’t notice the giant of a man push through the crowd and grab both men. Eon would have laughed at the sight of both men hanging by the scruffs of their shirts on either side of giant man, but she was currently frustrated and had the beginning of a headache coming on.

“Break it up gents, tis no way to act in front of children,” Both men glared at each other as they were set back on the ground. Lucius who was still holding onto Ginny’s old transfiguration book quickly thrust it at her before turning on his heel and marching out of the bookstore, Draco trailing not too far behind.  
“Well I think that is enough attention for one day, Arthur you shouldn’t let him get to you like that. Violence is never the answer,” Said Eon sternly. “Thank you for your help Mr....I don’t think I caught your name sir,”  
“Oh, how rude o’ me, Rubeus Hagrid at your service, Keeper of the keys and grounds of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry,” Said the man, it was quite evident that he took much pride in his job at Hogwarts.  
“Eon Myrridian at your service, its a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hagrid,” Said Eon a bright smile now upon her face. “Thank you for helping with all that, “  
“Of course, well better be going. Have things to pick up before headin to Hogwarts,” Said Hagrid as he bid farewell and was off on his way through the sea of people crowding in Diagon Alley.  
“Oh, what Lockhart must have thought,” Molly hissed out at her husband.  
“Come on mum, dad was spectacular,” Said the twins in unison as they high-five one another. Oh, how they reminded her of her twin aunt and uncle Anastasia and Anastasius.  
“Well we better be off, we need to finish shopping and head to the train,” Said Arthur trying to change the subject to avoid his wife’s wrath. By the stars he was right, and Eon still had to pick up her new broom and some other things before heading to the train herself.  
“Well I have some things to do before heading to the train myself, I will see you children there. It was nice meeting you Arthur and you two Molly,” Said Eon as she began to depart.

They all waved and said goodbye as Eon hurried out the door and down to Broomstix to pick up her new broom. She had to hurry because she didn’t want to have to miss the train. she couldn’t be late for her first day. Once she got her broom she headed to the various other shops she needed items from, she quickly headed back through the wall at the Leaky Cauldron so she could hail a cab. to Eon’s surprise, her uncle Devonus was standing outside the pub leaning against his car and he had her wolf Grim and her two owls Archimedes and Oberon with him.

“Uncle Devon you were supposed to meet me at the station not come pick me up,” Said Eon as she walked over to her uncle.  
“Well I thought it would be easier to come pick you up then for you to have to take a cab, also I was on my way there with your trunk and the rest of your things anyway,” Said Devonus smiling all the while.  
“You know I’m not a kid anymore right, I can take care of myself uncle,” Said Eon, not believing her uncle for one moment. He was so over protective but he couldn’t lie to her.  
“Your mother used to say the same thing to me,” Said Devonus as he opened the door for his niece. Ever the gentleman he was, it is one of the reasons he was voted most charming bachelor six years in a row by Witch Weekly. “Also technically since I am five hundred years old you are a child compared to me,”  
“Technically you're four hundred and ninety-nine,” Reminded Eon as she got into her uncle’s car. “Details details, now let's get you to Kings Cross before you miss your train, now my dear let us be on our way,” Said Devonus as he walked around the driver's side of the car and got in.

* * *

 

The drive to the station was thankfully quick, it was a good thing uncle Devon knew short cuts around the morning traffic. They were actually early, they still had about a twenty minutes before the train was scheduled to depart. Devonus was the first one out of the car and had gotten a trolly for Eon’s things while she put Grim on a leash for looks. Grim had a glamour on him so muggles would see a large dog, not a wolf walking through the station. Once they had everything on the trolly, they hurried into the station not paying mind to the muggles walking passed them. They were almost at the entrance of platform nine and three-quarters when a little boy stopped and asked if he could pet Grim. Eon couldn’t help but smile and say yes to the little boy. The little boy practically shrieked with glee as he began petting Grim who did not mind one bit. Grim didn’t mind children and he loved when people scratched him behind his ears. Once the boy was done petting Grim he and his mother were on their way, they quickly approached the portal to platform nine and three quarters. They made sure no one was paying any attention which usually the muggles weren’t but it was better to make sure. Eon was a little nervous, this was her first time crossing the platforms barrier. She took a deep breath before she ran with her trolly towards the column wall. It was over in moments when she felt the hand of her uncle on her shoulder and she opened her eyes only to see that she had made it through and she was looking at the Hogwarts Express in all its glory.

“Well, I guess we better get your things aboard the train and you can find a nice place to sit. Your mother would be so proud of you,” Said Devonus as he pulled Eon into a tight hug.  
“Thank you, uncle, keep an eye on Nana and make sure she feeds Slythica,” Said Eon as she broke from her uncle and wiped some stray tears from her eyes.  
“Don’t cry, all you have to do is write and send Archimedes or Oberon and we will be in touch. Remember you are never alone, your mother is always with you,” Said Devonus as he reassured her and led her towards one of the many doors of the train.  
“Thank you uncle Devon, I’ll write about everything I learn. I’ll see you during the holidays and make sure Slythica is fed,” Said Eon as she hugged her uncle once last time before stepping into the doorway of the train.  
“Artemis would never let either mother or I forget. I swear she never forgets anything, now get going,” Eon rolled her eyes as her uncle spoke. “Also don’t worry I’ll make sure that snake of yours is taken care of,”  
“You know she isn’t technically a snake right,” Reminded Eon as she took Grim’s leash and watching as one of the train attendants took her luggage from her uncle to place in the baggage car.  
“I know I know, she is the queen of serpents,” Said Devonus shaking his before smiling back up at his niece. “Also if anyone knows snakes and serpents it's my mother,”  
“I know, I just worry sometimes. Also shouldn’t you be going, you're going to be late for work,” Reminded Eon as she watched as her uncle’s eyes widen.  
“Oh by Merling your right, well I best be off, have fun my dear and do remember to write,” Said Devonus as he waved goodbye before turning back to the portal to the muggle station.

Eon watched as her uncle pass through the platforms portal before she turned and continued into the train looking for an empty and secluded compartment to sit in. She passed by a couple compartments already with a few children in them. Some talking and some trying to stay awake probably tired from all the excitement. She still couldn’t believe she was finally going to Hogwarts and to teach no less. Her uncle was right, her mother would be proud and that made her happy. What adventures would await her at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry? She couldn’t wait to find out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That wraps up the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Also the pairings say OFC x Bill Weasley but unfortunately Eon will only meet Bill in between the first story and the story set in year three. Also there will be so many more pairings but this is only year two and relationships have to build, this ain't Disney so it will take some time, so I sit back and watch the magic unfold. don't forget to leave comments, also my Tumblr is nextstopknockturnalley if anyone wants to contact me there.


End file.
